


August Rush

by Lydia_23



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Childbirth, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 罗伊斯知道自己失去的孩子还在，而他也重新遇到了他错过的那个不能说名字的男人。*一段过去一段现在
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	August Rush

**Author's Note:**

> 本子里的

01.

Marco Reus从未想过那个孩子——他的孩子还活着。直到他母亲告诉他真相——连同他的遗嘱。

他本想恨他母亲的。Reus对此很熟练，他恨了许久。

可他看着病床上那个衰老的老人，他回想起曾经这个人如何想把一切掌控，可现在连自己都无法控制。

于是，他对自己说。

“这又有什么用呢？”

他如今只想恨自己。

他甚至在想，如果10年2个月15天前的他有那么一点、一点点、一丁点儿脑子的话，他就能识破那个拙劣的谎言。

可他没有。

人生三十一年，Marco Reus一直是那个迷茫的被人裹挟着前进的蠢货。他只放肆过那一回，如梦般的一见钟情。

可梦醒得真快。

一个夜晚，一个清晨。

再见了，再见了。

威斯特法伦广场边，他等过，或许Robert也等过。或许是造化弄人，又抑或根本只有他一个人在意。

他冲着母亲询问，从轻声到怒吼。

他逼得母亲说：“只是把他送走了，我不知道。”

他以为他会相信，接着死心。成功了一半——说不上庆幸，他相信他的孩子不知何处，接着他无法死心。

他冲出那病房，靠在墙上，仿佛钢筋水泥能给他力量。

Reus止不住地哭泣，他不拭去眼泪。Marco Reus幼稚地欺骗着自己，好像这样他就没哭。

护士小姐好心地问他怎么了。

他挤出虚伪的干笑。

“不，没什么，谢谢。”

Marco Reus幼稚地欺骗着自己，好像这样他就一切都好。

他不可避免地想起Lewy——Robert Lewandowski——想起他们戛然而止的一见钟情。

02.

十一年前，Marco Reus十九岁，是多特蒙德乐团一提琴首席。

结束了演出，他被Toni拉到酒吧里狂嗨——这是他人生中第一次来到酒吧，昏暗的灯光，随着音乐疯狂摇摆的人们让他头晕目眩。

平时一本正经地Toni摔了西装在舞池里热舞，握着一瓶酒好半天也不下一口。

Reus觉得这地方跟他格格不入。

他的的确确是个乖孩子——尽管他总是说自己很坏。

他从酒吧里逃出来，倚在天台的栏杆上看风景，有个头发花白的老者走在昏暗的小巷，吹出悠长的曲调。

他的心随着音乐跳舞，漫无目的地旋转着，晕晕乎乎的——他想是那点酒精起得效力。

“Hey！”

他听见有人在朝他打招呼，可四周看了一遍也没有别人的踪影。

“在上边！”

他听见那个温柔又低沉的声音补充了一句，接着他抬头——那个黑发的年轻男人，眯着一双蓝眼睛，他咧开嘴笑，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他是Robert Lewandowski，一个波兰人，当然Reus现在还什么都不知道。

Reus慢半拍地眨了眨眼睛，酒精侵蚀了他的大脑，让他变得迟钝，他反应了一会儿。

年轻的小火箭朝着波兰人露出一个乖巧甜美的笑容。

他一点都不乖地学着情场老手说话。

“晚上好，漂亮男孩儿。”

即便他才更像是那个就他所言的漂亮男孩儿。

03.

Marco Reus发了疯地去寻找他的孩子，他拿着那张他母亲亲手签名的单子，去四处询问。

“我有什么能帮您的吗？”

挂着甜美笑容的工作人员觉察出他的情绪不对，主动开口提问。

“我想……”

Reus开口才觉得唇齿干涩，像是一口气塞了十五块纸杯蛋糕，噎得满满当当，齁得彻彻底底。

他做了几个深呼吸，接着断断续续地说。

“我想……找到我的孩子……”

“那么他叫什么名字呢？”

“我不知道。”

“他长什么样子呢？”

“我不知道。”

“那您能提供什么信息呢？”

“我有这个……”

Reus把那张兼具出生证明和放弃抚养两重功能的单子塞给她。

可她接着问。

“还有别的吗？”

“没有了——我——我只有这个——”

Reus嗫嚅着，他已然感觉到寻找这个孩子是如何一件难以办到的事。

来个痛快吧。

他对自己说，他对工作人员问。

“是没有希望找到了吗？”

“不，不是的。您只需要——至少需要等待六个月——”

Reus从她眼中读取出某种说不清道不明的怜悯。他不愿遭受怜悯——可同时他也知道，他不得不受人怜悯。

是长时间的折磨痛苦，还是在一秒之内生生剜去心口一块腐肉更痛。

Reus不知道，他只觉得——

六个月——太长了。

Reus恨不得马上就得到他孩子的信息——他还不知道他叫什么名字，长什么样子，从前过得如何……

他迫不及待要对他好，他得赎罪，他知道，他对这孩子亏欠很多。

“为什么——我现在就想——”

他在办事厅里大吵大嚷，所有人都被吓坏了，认为他是个疯子。

他停了下来，立刻就为了自己刚才的行为羞愧，他匆匆抓起那张单子——他和他孩子唯一的联系，跑出这间屋子，跑出这栋房子。

他坐在这栋房子门前的栏杆上，他点燃了一支香烟。

他又不可避免地想着Lewy——这十一年来他常常这样做。

04.

真正的情场老手听到他青涩的挑衅，肯定会笑出声来。

年轻男人听到他的话之后，嘴角又往上弯了弯——一个暧昧又温柔的弧度。

“敢不敢上来？漂亮男孩儿？”

那个蓝眼睛男人用Marco Reus自己的话来逗他自己。

沉不住气的永远都是他自己。

Reus攀着梯子来到这幢建筑物的最高处，他跨过长椅，坐在砖砌的顶楼外墙上，坐在另外一个人身边。

老者正巧走到他们的正下方，吹出一连串欢快的音符。

Reus听得忘我，他竖着耳朵，全然沉浸，忘记了身边还有另外一个人。

“你听到了什么？”

那个人问他。

Reus不假思索地回答。

“他很快乐。”

接着他想了想，扭过头来看着另一个人，他接着说。

“我听到他吹奏，我也很快乐。”

“我小时候常常能听到一些不一样的声音，他们来自自然界、也有可能是身边的任何东西，我以前喜欢跟他们对话……”

“那现在呢？”

Reus追问，他从未见过这样一个人，表面上跟他完全不同，而本质却又是惊人的相似与契合。

“我现在不再说了。”

那男人用迷人的蓝眼睛盯着Reus，Reus能从这双眼睛里能看到他自己，他更能看到全世界所有美好的事物。

“我渐渐明白这都是自言自语。”

男人沉默了一会儿，接着补充到。

他没有接着说话，Reus也没什么话题可以接着聊。Reus真心诚意觉得这气氛正好，不需要话语点缀，他并排跟世界上另外一个“自己”坐着，听蝉鸣，听鸟叫，也听楼下若有若无的喧嚣。

“Marco Reus。”

他突然开口说。

“Robert Lewandowski。”

那个男人也报上他的全名。

“一个波兰人——叫我Lewy。”

05.

“Marco，你别跟我说你现在一点都不渴望重新登上舞台演奏。”

Toni的声音从话筒另一端传出来。此刻Reus正坐在威斯特法伦广场的长椅上，天气很冷，连往日活泼粘人的鸽子都恨不得团成一个小球来保持热量。

但往日怕冷的Reus此刻坦然迎接着寒风。

“我一点都不想——”

他下意识地回答，跟以前无数次一样，也跟他回答有关“想不想Lewy”的问题一样。

Marco Reus永远要是最高傲的那个，他要高高在上，他要永不后悔，他要全世界最潇洒。可当一个人独处的时候，他总是听自己的内心说话。他的内心说，不，不是的，你很想他，你很想回去，你很想继续拉小提琴。

你只是拉不下来脸而已。

“你再好好想想——”

Toni处处紧逼。

“我一点都不想——我一点都不想——”

Reus把腿荡起来，又落下来，磕在铁质的长椅上，发出有节奏的响声。

他突然觉得骗自己其实一点意思都没有，更何况现在——他完全骗不过自己了。

“——好吧，我特别想。但首先，我得找到我孩子。”

他听见自己这样说。

他抓着那张单子，他蹲在办事处门口，他向每一个工作人员递出那张薄薄的纸。他别无办法。

这是个波兰人——Reus看到他的第一眼就坚信——尽管他人生中只接触过一个波兰人，不超过十二小时。

“先生——您看看这个——”

“您得按照规定办事。”

“可他们说要等六个月——太长了——我——”

Reus语无伦次，他想表达出自己的想法，可言语总比思想匮乏得多。

他不能。

他看见那个男人皱着眉头。

“那你之前干什么去了？”

他发问，盯着Reus的眼睛。

“你为什么不找他？”

“我……”

Reus更加明确自己是个不称职父亲的现实，他支支吾吾，他不知所措，他说。

“我过了10年2个月15天之后才发现他没有离开我……他只是在世界上的另外一个地方生活。”

“好吧。Lukasz Piszczek。先生，您打动了我。”

Lukasz耸耸肩，Reus知道——或许有戏。

“Marco Reus，叫我Marco。”

他感觉到Lukasz在盯着他瞧。

“你真像我认识的一个人。”

他们正往Lukasz的办公室走，Lukasz突然开口说。

“谁？”

Reus追问下去，问那个人叫什么名字，他本意只不过是想缓解一下紧张的情绪，可他失策了。

“Robert Lewandowski——又臭又长的波兰名字。”

“一个歌手？”

Marco Reus努力让自己的语调平稳一点，再平稳一点。

“你猜错了——Lewy他是个律师——业界有名、收费特贵的那种。Marco，你不能因为你是个提琴手，就觉得所有人的职业都跟音乐有关。”

06.

可他的Robert，他的Lewy，他的Robert Lewandowski确确实实是个歌手。

在天台上，他们互相交换了名字，树叶随着微风跳舞，裙摆滑动出嚓嚓声。

他突然唱起来。

“Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance，With the stars up above in your eyes，A fantabulous night to make romance……”

Reus不由得转过头来去看Lewy，看他那双真的映满星星的蓝眼睛。

Lewy冲他微笑，冲他眨眼睛。

他渐渐停下来，他俯身倾向Reus，他的气息扑在Reus耳朵上。

“我可以？”

没有回答。

他轻轻啄了一下Reus嘴唇，接着他继续问。

“我可以？”

Reus用行动回答他，他搂住Lewy的脖子。

皎洁月光下，疏朗群星中，微风吹拂，树影晃动。

顺理成章，理所应当。

他们睡了。

Robert Lewandowski和Marco Reus睡了。

07.

“找到了！”

Lukasz兴奋地敲打着桌面，Reus此刻正用手指描摹着一个有着黑发蓝眼的男孩儿的照片。

他确信这就是他的孩子——他有着跟他另外一个父亲如出一辙的眼睛——犹豫的闪着温柔的光的深情的蓝眼睛。

“是他吗？他也叫Robert啊——R——o——b——e——r——t——”

Reus自言自语。

08.

当然是他，Reus永远也忘不了Lewy的那双眼睛——它只用了一眼就让他彻底沉醉。

手机铃声、按动快门的咔嚓声代替闹钟把Reus叫醒。

天已经亮得彻底，但闪光灯比阳光更刺眼。Reus就着被子的掩护穿上裤子，他蹦跳着起来，试图施展单脚穿皮鞋的神技——毫无疑问失败了，他只好趿拉着鞋。

他接通了电话，是Toni的，他焦急得大叫。

“你知不知道自己彻夜未归？”

他嚷嚷着，这使Reus有些不好意思，他慌忙解释。

“听着……Toni……我知道……但我得告诉你个事情……”

“什么事情？你不回宾馆的原因吗？你遇到你今生挚爱之后跟他滚了一炮？”

“至少从我这方面来说是这样的。”

Lewy从Reus手里接过手机。他此刻衣衫不整，披着被子靠在长椅靠背上，Reus狼狈地想躲开Lewy炙热的眼神，他别无选择，他只好往下看去，划过精致的锁骨，前往腹肌……

停！

他在脑中敲起警钟。

Marco Reus！不能再看了！

Reus想，自己的脸应该是红透了的，他得给自己找点事儿干，他蹲下身去穿鞋——并指望平日里合脚的鞋子现在怎么也穿不上。

他听见Lewy和和气气地回复着Toni的怒吼——即使没开免提也能渗透出来的那种。

他听见Lewy说。

“Robert Lewandowski，一个歌手。”

09.

“我必须要——我必须要演出——”

Reus脸朝着路灯杆站着，脑袋与脖子合力夹住手机，搓着手，蹦跳着取暖。

“你在哪儿。”

Toni敏锐地发现Reus的声音断断续续。

“我还能在哪儿——听着，Toni，我要答应乐团的邀请——我得回去——我必须得回去——”

Reus语无伦次地说到，

是的，Reus还能在哪里呢？与Lewy分开十一年，Reus只要心烦意乱就会到威斯特法伦广场呆着——他们之前约定好在这里重聚。

可一直都没能再次见面。

10.

他永远都不会忘记自己当时是怎样一副蠢样子，他眼神紧盯着Lewy，湿漉漉得像条惹人怜爱的小狗。

他的脸一定很红，毋庸置疑。

Lewy挂了电话，把手机递给他。

“你的朋友叫你回去，Marco。”

他磨磨蹭蹭地把手机从Lewy手里接过来，磨磨蹭蹭地把衣服穿好，他拿着领带不知所措——

天哪！他们究竟怎么给他打的领带？

Lewy看出他的窘迫，凑过来帮他系领带，而Reus却奋起把领带套过Lewy的后脑，拉进，再拉进——

直到他们的呼吸交融，直到他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖，睫毛擦着睫毛。

“Robert！我住在威斯特法伦酒店！我们在威斯特法伦广场见面！十点钟！”

他笑着嚷嚷着，声音大得震耳朵。

而Lewy只是给了他一个吻——一个令他转身就跑的吻。

他约定得浪漫，可后来却觉得自己不如实际些。

他没有留下Lewy的联系方式——任何一种都没有。

11.

或许说是，在这一秒钟之前，他和Lewy没有相遇。在下一秒，他就发现Lewy好像没什么变化，他还是个照他所说的歌手，挎着吉他在街边卖唱。

而Reus呢？

Reus想，不演奏乐器的音乐老师，刚决定重新登台的一提琴首席足够算得上是荒唐透顶的变化。

他默默地走上前去，把大面额纸币放进地上空空的琴盒。

近乡情怯，近老情人亦是。Marco Reus在看到Robert Lewandowski的第一秒就紧张得不像话，直到现在心脏还在过于有力地跳动。

他不住地幻想着他们相遇时的场景。Lewy会抬起头来，问他：“想听什么？你付了钱。”然后他——Marco Reus会说：“11年2个月20天前，你在天台上所唱的那首歌。”

而真实的情况是——Lewy则拨弄琴弦，抬起头跟他说：“不必了，我唱歌并不是为了赚钱。”

接着Lewy发现眼前站着的是Reus，他的神情变得奇怪，一种激动、失望、痛苦的感情被极力掩饰在无所谓的笑容之下。

可就算Reus只看得出表面，他也明白大事不好，可究竟哪里不好，如何不好，他半点儿头绪也没有。

“需要我送结婚礼物吗？”

Lewy说。

“什——么——”

Reus拉长着语调问，Lewy这话说得吞吞吐吐含糊不清。

“没什么，这么多年，Marco，我很想你。”

Lewy垂下眼皮低声说，他的手指神经质地拨弄着琴弦，发出单调乏味的声音。

我说我在等你——但你的邻居们都说——住在这栋房子里的男孩儿去度蜜月了。

Lewy想质问，但不知凭借着什么身份质问。

他头一回感受到无知者无畏的快活，他头一次感受到受人蒙蔽的幸福，可晚了，他偏偏耳聪目明，什么都清楚。

“我……我有事跟你说……”

Reus激动极了，但是那个阴霾从他的心底慢慢爬升，笼罩在他身边，使他不敢以目直视太阳。

“什么事？”

这回轮到Lewy了。

难道你连地下情人都不允许我做吗？Lewy想，他只感觉苦涩从舌根处蔓延，就连眷恋甜味的舌尖都被彻底侵染。

那个孩子……跟你同名又有着你的一般骨血的Robert……

Reus的话在腹腔里头翻腾，几乎要立刻冲出来，但他不知道该怎么说。装作若无其事，不在意地随口说上一句：咱们有个孩子，可我从没见过他，或许再也见不到了。

或是悲痛欲绝，再一次把自己的情绪传染给所有人。

不好，都不好，全不好。

他的话又吞回去。

所以Lewy以为自己想对了。

12.

他们本该在第二天就重逢的。

Reus回到威斯特法伦酒店后，用他平生最快的速度收拾好行李。

接着他拽着Toni冲出酒店，他母亲在身后嚷嚷，大叫着让他回去，他听见了，但装作没听见。他站在街边兴奋地招手，恨不得出租车像南瓜马车一样收放自如。

Toni问他。

“那男人真有那么好？”

Reus觉着自己的回答应该算得上是俗套乏味，但他实在是——实在是没有第二个词语来形容了。

对于他和Lewy来说，他们天生契合，七天都显得漫长而无用，在他们对视七秒后，Reus知道，就是他了。

“他——我是说Lewy就像是世界上另外一个我。他跟我小时候做着类似的犯傻举动，他也同这个世界对话——Toni——真的，我以前也没有骗过你，你们也总说相信我，可我知道那太荒谬了——总之——这边儿！”

出租车来了，可Reus没有坐上去。他被拽回去重新收拾他那堆根本只能说是一股脑团做一团的行李。

时间一分一秒地过去。

九点。

九点半。

九点五十。

他终于收拾好行李，把它们塞到车子里。

可一切都晚了。我注定失约了。

他垂头丧气着。

他站在车旁，被人群推搡着往车上走，他多想这一刻多点勇气，把一切都抛下，他不跟着乐团去下一个城市巡演，他去跟Lewy会面——为刹那间的怦然心动。

但他知道他不可以，这不仅仅是他一个人的事情，更是整个乐团所有人的梦想——缺了一提琴首席的乐团必然不完整。

但Lewy奇迹般地找过来，他站在路这边，而Lewy站在那边，伸直了手臂冲他叫喊。

Reus埋着头向路那端飞奔，险些被车撞到，被他母亲拉了回去。

他母亲那时还算得上年轻，是个精明强干的女人。她皱着眉头，眯着眼睛看那边短袖皱巴巴，黑色的短发被汗水糊在额头的Lewy。

她开口说。

“这就是那个什么……Lewandowski？”

Reus胡乱地应了两声，又往马路对岸冲去，他扬起手臂，也冲他的Robert，他的Lewy挥手。

紧接着，他们在那路灯旁交换了一个吻。

然后他们分开了。

这两个蠢货依然不记得交换联络方式。

13.

Reus第一次拥有了Lewy的电话号码，他挺直身板，坐在桌前，一丝不苟地把那个抄在小纸条上的一连串数字输进手机通讯录——这对他来说算得上是顶级待遇了。

他起先往联系人姓名上面输了个爱心，但最终还是老老实实地改成Robert Lewandowski。

他想同Lewy度过这十年来他们该过的日子——就像千万对平凡的情侣那样过的日子——一枝玫瑰，一块巧克力，一场电影，一次晚餐，一夜缠绵。

但是小提琴提醒着他——他还有演出，更何况Robert——他说的是他的孩子。

他把自己关在琴房，疯了般地练习演奏。

14.

他的肚子越鼓越大，大到了旁人都明白他是怀孕而不是一不小心吃得太胖了。他母亲为他的行为羞耻，她不止一次地要求他放弃这个孩子。

但是Reus说：“我不。”

那一晚好像激起了他沉睡已久的叛逆，他守护这孩子——他和那个蓝眼睛波兰男人的唯一联系，就像恶龙守护着宝藏。

他等在威斯特法伦广场，起初是冬季，然后是春天，接着又来到他们相遇的夏天。

他等来了一辆车，可这次没有Lewy把他拉开了。

他再次醒来的时候已经在病床上了，他母亲正为他削苹果，她一直低着头，看起来十分疲惫。

她说，她犹豫着说。

“……他死了——我是说那个孩子——你跟那个波兰人的。”

故事没有停下来，按部就班地继续。他彻底辞去了在乐团的工作，做一名小提琴老师——给小孩子启蒙的那种。

他跟Toni租住在一起，日子过得平淡，但也不能说不好，只不过在看着Toni跟他的大叔煲电话粥的时候，有点想那个波兰人。

15.

“喂！Lewy！你怎么了？”

Reus捡到瘫软在他家门前，酩酊大醉的Lewy。他把这个醉醺醺的男子的沉重的身体搬进他的房子。

而这个醉汉没有半点配合的意愿，他死死搂住Reus的脖子，却一点力气都不帮忙使，只是拼命地往下坠，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着些什么，但是谁都听不清。

在Reus把房门摔上的那一刹那，这个醉汉，这个波兰人，这个天底下最傻的大傻瓜之一突然哭了出来。Reus没太理他，尽管他十分在意，但他觉得，一个醉汉在哭的时候你千万不要理他——不然他会哭的更厉害——仅从他个人经历来说。

Lewy把Reus递过来的蜂蜜水一口干掉，接着连续两声一闷一脆的撞击声——马克杯掉到沙发上，又接着砸到地上。

本来握着马克杯的手扶着Reus的下颌，他去吻他。

他用嘴唇接触，用牙齿碰撞，用舌头纠缠，他模糊不清的声音通过声带振动，经过空气传播，震在鼓膜上，传导到Reus大脑。

变成一句话：“你丈夫呢？或者是妻子？我跟了你好久，可那个跟你一起度蜜月的人究竟是谁呢？”

然后Reus说：“Robert Lewandowski你这个天底下难见的大傻瓜！度蜜月的是Toni！”

“而且，我也要告诉你……喂！别睡呀！”

他只看见Lewy这个傻瓜“嘿嘿嘿”笑了几声，然后他就睡着了。

16.

“你昨天晚上要跟我说什么？”

Reus醒来时发现自己在Lewy怀里，他抬头是波兰人轮廓清晰的下巴，低头是波兰人硕大饱满的胸肌。

而他本人被波兰人有力的臂膀死死搂着，波兰人说话时带出来的热气喷在他的耳朵上。

“也没有什么。”

他强装镇定，他故作冷静。

“我跟你有个孩子——不过我也是最近才知道的。”

“什么？”

Reus只感觉Lewy的手臂一下收紧得厉害。Reus自己也并不平静，他内心忐忑的很——他怕这个消息会毁掉这段关系。

“他叫什么？”

他听见Lewy轻声说。

“Robert，跟你一样——R——o——b——e——r——t——”

“有姓吗？”

“……没有。”

“他长什么样子？”

“我去给你拿照片——不，我想不用了——Robert，他长得就像是一个活脱脱的缩小版的你，跟你一样的黑色头发……还有……”

“我想我知道他是谁了！我见过他！”

Lewy兴奋地对Reus说，他情不自禁地随着自己喷出来的热气移动，他吻Reus的额头，吻他轻轻颤抖的睫毛，吻他微微张开的嘴唇。

情难自已。

直到他们都气喘吁吁，直到他们的呼吸困难，可他们的眼眸依然明亮，闪着光芒。

Lewy给Reus看威斯特法伦音乐厅的宣传单，Reus名字摆在上面，跟他并排的是一个没有姓氏的名字——Robert。

“这是Robert给我的。”

Lewy对Reus说。

“他喜欢音乐。”

Reus没想过这么戏剧化的收尾，他找了那么多地方，最终决定要依靠音乐来吸引他不知踪迹的儿子。

可他没想到，他儿子的名字就印在他的旁边——《传奇与新生》。

17.

最终的结局是什么样的呢？

Reus，Lewy还有小Robert平静地生活在一起，他们都朝着自己的梦想奔去。

或许会偶尔缺席烛光晚餐，但他们一直共进一日三餐。


End file.
